Higanbana
|-|Higanbana= |-|Doll= |-|Visual Novel= Summary Higanbana is the titular character of Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni (On the Night the Red Spider Lily Blooms). She is no. 3 of the "Eight Sacraments" a group of conceptual creatures known as "youkai" that secretly operate within the school. Higanbana is the third-highest ranking yōkai in the school, also known as the "Dancing Higanbana". She is a girl who takes the form of a Western doll that sits in the school infirmary and, according to her associated legend, dances on its own at night. She is the yōkai who directly offers Marie to become Mesomeso, and treats her as her personal assistant. She regularly torments cruel or weak-willed students, and is depicted as either an antagonist if she targets a story's hero, or as an antihero if she targets a villain. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Higanbana, also known as the "Dancing Higanbana" Origin: Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: No. 3 of the Eight Sacraments, Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (many forms, including soul vision and mind reading), Magic, Flight, Duplication, Invisibility, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Acausality, Hair Manipulation, Body Control and Shapeshifting, Status Effect Inducement, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial and Pocket Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession and Absorption, Conceptual Manipulation. Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Causality Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (As the third greatest of the youkai, she is superior to a youkai whose very concept is associated with numerous multi-dimensional worlds. She is also far superior to Renoir, a youkai whose body includes a plurality of pocket realms, some of which Euclidean geometry does not work) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, metaphysical existence, acausality, and regeneration make her very difficult to kill Stamina: Superhuman Range: Tens of meters, higher with teleportation Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Very clever, has combat experience using her legs and hair, using agility and elegance, and is very talented in the art of "trolling". Weaknesses: Dependence on her concept and has a limited effect on the physical world. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dolly's Body: Doll associated with the history of Higanbana, it can be considered her physical vessel. Higanbana is able to take the shape of dolls (including those other than the original) and divide into parts. She can create a huge puppet around the eyes or other parts of her body such as the head. * Flowers Licorice: Corresponding to her name, Higanbana can grow flowers around Licorice. They are able to move, drink blood and strike the soul, feeding Higanbana (i.e. they are directly part of her). The size of the flowers reaches a few dozen meters. Higanbana's dress can also become a Licorice bud. * Teleportation: The ability to instantly move in space and travel between worlds. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects in space with her mind. * Voodoo Dolls: The ability to use small dolls, representing people to cause them harm at a distance. * Control Puppets: The ability to transform people and spirits into wooden helpless puppets by touching them. Her hair can be used as a filament, forcing the puppets to dance. * Hair Manipulation: The ability to change the length and volume of her hair, to control its movement and use it to attack. Her hair can be formed by a frightening monster. * Duplicates: The ability to create multiple copies of herself. * Return of Souls: An opportunity to return the soul of the worlds beyond the grave, giving them little energy for existence. * Soul Renewal: An opportunity to give souls the right to be alive for one day. At the same time they live the day of its past as they want. It is difficult to say whether this is an illusion, a parallel world or a form of manipulation of time. * Killing Touch: The ability to kill with a touch, knocking them out of the soul. This was only demonstrated on a plant. * Matter Distortion: The ability to cause distortions and explosions of objects, and then formed from the wreckage of sharp stakes and blades. * Sharp Claws: The ability to extend her nails, turning them into a weapon for shredding her enemy. * Telepathy: The ability to read what's said in the mind. She can read the mind more thoroughly and learn the feelings of her target or their memories, if necessary. * Mental Illusion: The ability to immerse the mind of others in an illusion, for example to show them a distorted picture of terrible memories that have been read and perceived by the five senses. * Tornado: Higanbana's basic attack; creating a controlled whirlwind around her, which can be operated by her hair or other objects which have fallen, as well as the very body of the enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) Reimu's Profile Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Youkai Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Spirits Category:Demons Category:Psychopaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Hair Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Concept Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Causality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Unknown Tier